1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning machine for outer wall of high-rise buildings either smooth or rough wall with grooves which can vertically or horizontally move during a cleaning action and easy to operate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, cleaning high-rise surfaces such as glass windows, outer wall of high-rise buildings and advertising boards are unavoidable. Yet, there is not any efficient machine for such purpose, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,049, 4,025,984, 4,112,535, 4,136,419, 4,198,724, 4,800,607, and 5,655,147. Manual cleaning using personnel and cleaning tools to be carried with the platform is generally used which is laborious, dangerous, time-consuming and very costly, yet the outcome is not satisfactory since there are many blind spots on the large area which limit the range of manual cleaning. Hazard can also happen by abnormal air turbulance between high-rise buildings. Besides, sun-burning or wind-chilling atmosphere makes it even more difficult to find labors for such work with very high risk.
There have been prior inventions; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,446, 5,715,557 and 5,890,250, which can work automatically. However, their machines can do the cleaning action only when the machines are held in fixed position on the wall by mean of vacuum suction cups where the surface must be very smooth to do so. Therefore, their machines can never do the scrubbing of the surface while moving. In addition, while those inventions of Japanese patents, i.e. 53-139359, 1-163517, 5-49554 and 6-90885 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,969; all need the sucking action to create negative pressure that their machines can adsorb against the wall surface before the cleaning action can be performed, it is thus impossible to use those machines mentioned to clean a rough surface like brick wall or cement wall with lots of grooves since there will always be empty spaces for air to continuously flow through and therefore vacuum or enough negative pressure can not be achieved.
The present invention is a machine used to scrub a wall automatically either of a smooth glass surface or on a rough surface like the outer surface of a concrete wall or a brick wall with lots of grooves inbetween each brick with highest efficiency and with no need to create a negative pressure inside the machine to help adsorbing of machine to the wall. This machine can work under an atmospheric pressure and can move either vertically or horizontally at the same time while it is cleaning the surfaces, thereby cleaning can be performed continuously and efficiently and save lots of time and efforts.
A machine for cleaning outer wall of a high-rise building using a propeller driven by an engine or motor mounted to the back of the machine outside rotating brush chambers to push cleaning rotating brushes against a wall to be cleaned. The machine consists of a case divided into chambers having an opened-anterior side where there arc rubber plates or brushes mounted on all along the chamber edges. Rotating brushes are mounted in each chamber and driven by engine or motor to scrub the wall. Water and/or detergent solution from reservoirs installed within or apart from the machine can be ejected to the rotating brushes. This machine is able to move vertically or horizontally along a wall while cleaning continuously by pulling or shifting cables tied at the top of the case.